


Our Dearly Beloved Son is Lost

by 13SapphireStars13



Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Lost Royalty, Carlos is lost royalty... sorta, Cruella is properly named, F/F, F/M, M/M, She's like ultra cruel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on one of 2BlueberryLover2's prompts)<br/>What if Carlos wasn't a de Vil? Only raised to believe he was in what could possibly be one of the Evilest schemes of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Dearly Beloved Son is Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2BlueberryLover2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BlueberryLover2/gifts).



> I'd like to thank 2BlueberryLover2 for giving me the idea, so I gifted this to them. Hopefully that's not too weird.
> 
> I will hopefully make this a few chapter's long, but I'll probably need to finish my Descendant's series first.

For some reason the portrait captivated him. Which was strange because he’d barely given any other royal family portrait that hung in this hall, or the hall before it or the hall before that one either, a second glance. Let alone the third and fourth glance he’d given this one.

They were all of families, families of the stuck-up, teenage royalty that Carlos had to spend every single day with, so you’d excuse him if he didn’t want to see their happy, smiling, childhood faces along with their famous, beloved, royal parents.

“Carlos hurry up!” Mal yelled at the lagging de Vil. Carlos barely even glanced away from the portrait on the wall to acknowledge the purple hair girl.

“Sorry Mal. I’ll meet up with you in the Hall of Crowns.” Carlos said, his eyes moving back to the portrait.

Mal rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Just don’t be late. I’m not doing extra lessons with Fairy Godmother because you were late and someone thought you tried to steal something.” With this said, Mal stalked off to join the rest of their group.

Carlos didn’t look from the portrait as his friend walked away. When he was looking at the portrait, he was overtaken with a sense of déjà vu that grew stronger every time he looked at. It was almost like he’d been here before and looked at this portrait before.

But that wasn’t possible. The only other time he’d been to the museum was when he’d come to steal Fairy Godmother’s wand, and the royal family portrait hall wasn’t even in the same building as the wand.

Carlos shook his head. He’d probably seen the family in one of his classes at school; he’d ask Evie if she recognized them from class. She paid more attention to the Royal Families lesson they'd had to endure.

“Hey Carlos.” Came a voice from behind the small de Vil. “Why are you looking at the Dearly family portrait?” Carlos whirled around to find Ben standing behind him in all his recently crowned king glory.

“Dearly?” Carlos whispered looking back at the portrait. “Is that how I know them?”

His mother, Cruella, had always griped and screamed about how she’d been bested by those dumb Dalmatians of Anita and Roger Dearly. But, she’d never mentioned that they had children. Then again Cruella only talked to her son when she had chores for him or she wanted to yell at someone about her horrible, ruined life.

The portrait showed a pretty, young, blonde woman and her husband. The woman was holding a young baby that didn’t look older than a month, probably less, with jet black hair and large brown eyes. The man had hair a few shades browner than his son, but there was a resemblance thought the boy had his mother's eyes. The man also had a blonde haired, blue eyed girl probably close to the age of four standing in front of him. She was somehow staring up at both her brother and in front as if to say to anyone who looked at their portrait that she'd protect her baby brother from anyone.

“Did you hear about what happened to their newborn son?” Ben said, almost a tad nervously. Though the young king had nothing to be nervous about when he was around Carlos. Carlos wasn’t like Mal or Evie with their magic mirrors and spells. He wasn’t like Jay either, the few times he’d tried to steal things he’d gotten so guilt-ridden he’d almost returned what he’d taken before Mal or Evie had added it to their stash.

Truth be told, Carlos even had a tiny crush of Ben, yeah he got the cliché thanks. His blue eyes were quite dreamy, not that Carlos thought about them at all. Ever. Okay Maybe once or twice, but no more than that.

But, back to the matter at hand. Carlos felt a wave of fear and remembrance sweep through him when Ben said the word ‘son’. He thought that maybe he did know something about these people his mother hated, something he probably shouldn’t, but he couldn’t really figure out what.

Pushing down his feelings, Carlos asked, “What happened?”

Ben looked almost giddy to keep talking to Carlos. Not that telling a possibly horrible and gruesome story about a baby could make anyone giddy to talk about, so why was Ben so excited?

“Well around the time of my father banishing all of the villains,” Ben winced apologetically, but Carlos motioned for Ben to continue. “The Dearly’s had a baby boy. The whole kingdom was abuzz about the baby, but nearly three months after his birth, and the day before your mother was caught and taken to the Isle of the Lost, the baby was taken in the dead of night.” Ben paused again before he spoke again. This time his words were soft, as if Ben thought he might hurt Carlos if the words were too loud.

“My father, and the Dearly’s, originally blamed your mother Cruella, but she’d apparently been in labor with you on that night. And, all of her henchmen had been accounted for already, so over time the trial grew cold, and no one has heard from or of the baby in nearly sixteen years.”

Carlos’s eyes widened, and he turned to stare at the family portrait again. That poor family. They seemed so happy in the painting. Carlos had to wonder if when this painting had been commissioned had the Dearly’s had any clue that their time with their son was destined to be so short.

“What was his name?” Carlos asked, turning back to Ben. The new king seemed startled by Carlos’s question and seemed to struggle with an answer.

“I don’t want to upset you Carlos.” Ben said, sadness dimming the normally ever-present twinkle in the royal’s eyes. “But, I don’t think I should tell you.”

Carlos could feel anger brewing in his veins. An irrational anger that set Carlo’s hair edge. What did Ben think Carlos was going to do? All Carlos wanted was the name of a missing child not a one on one with the parents. Scratch that. He didn’t want to know the kid’s name. He _needed_ to know. It was like there was something inside of him that wouldn’t stop until it knew the name of that child.

“Whatever.” Carlos snarled softly. “I didn’t care that much anyway.” With that Carlos angrily stalked away from Ben.

“Carlos! Carlos wait!” He could hear Ben trying to get to him, but Carlos broke out into a run. He didn’t want to be around anyone else at the moment. He just wanted to go back to his room. This outing had been a stupid, idiotic idea. Why’d he let Evie talk him into this anyway?

She’d begged him to go that’s why. Doug had somehow convinced Fairy Godmother that’d it’d be a good idea to let him take Evie to the museum. But, fairy godmother had only granted his wish if he got the rest of the villainous children to go with them. All of them or none of them apparently.

So like the good person he was trying to be, Carlos had joined the group on their little adventure. But, apparently he’d been the only one to show up stag. Evie came with Doug. Jay came with Chad, shocking if you didn’t know that they’d been snogging all year like Carlos did, and Mal came with Lonnie, Mulan’s daughter, an interesting pairing that even Carlos hadn’t seen.

Stuck as the only single person, Carlos stayed towards the back of the group, drifting farther and farther behind at each exhibit until he was almost a hall behind.

That didn’t matter anymore. He shouldn’t have gone. He shouldn’t have let Evie guilt him into it, and he definitely shouldn’t have stopped at the Dearly portrait.

Still running, Carlos managed to make it almost halfway back to Auradon Prep before he had to stop before his lungs gave out on him. Continuing his journey back to school, Carlos tried to erase everything about the Dearlys from his mind, but by the time he made it back to school, he’d only made himself want to learn the missing Dearly son’s name more.

Sighing, Carlos changed his path from his dorm room to the school library. There had to be records there, and the sooner he found the kid’s name the sooner he could get the whole thing out of his mind forever.


End file.
